


Moment of Peace

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: White Pearl buys a nice present for Navy and Aquamarine.





	Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I was really surprised how well recieved the last one was! This one’s a bit short but sweet.

White Pearl waited, a look of excitement on her face. She had bought(stole was a better term) a little surprise for Aquamarine and Navy, something the three of then could enjoy. It wasn’t necessarily sonething they needed, but White figured it would make the three of them happy.

It was big, but Aquamarine’s ship had plenty of room. She wanted to put it in Navy’s ship like she had originally planned, but the Rubies had reclaimed it, seeing as it was theirs too and Navy was only one of them. Not that anyone was complaining, this one was bigger anyway.

So here was White Pearl, just outside the entrance, eagerly awaiting their return.

The first person to get back was Aquamarine, flying in from somewhere else in Beach City.

“Pearl, there you are!” she greeted. “What are you up to?”

“I’ve got a surprise.” the pearl told her.

“Oh really?” Aquamarine asked smugly.

“Yes, but you can’t go inside until Navy gets here.”

“Already here.” Navy interrupted, walking towards the two.

“Oh, perfect!” White Pearl exclaimed, eager to show them their gift. “Now, are you ready?”

“What is it?”

“Go in and see.”

They all rushed inside to find a king sized bed sitting in the middle of the ship, the comforter being a medium shade of purple and the pillows a pale white. It was large enough to fit all three of them and more.

“A bed!” Aquamarine shouted.

“Wow, it’s huge!” Navy added.

“I figured we can all sleep in it.” White explained. “Or cuddle, who knows.”

Navy ran and jumped onto the bed, feeling the soft blanket beneath her. It was so nice. “You guys have gotta try this.”

“If you say so.” Aquamarine replied, flying over the bed and landing right next to Navy. Upon examining the fabric, she sunkinto the bed all relaxed. “Hey, this isn’t so bad.”

White Pearl climbed in after them, stretching her long body along the bed. “It’s nice to finally have a place to sleep, even though we don’t need to.”

Navy and Aquamarine shifted around her, leaning against her as she yawned. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment for her. After a long day, it was nice to unwind with her two beautiful girlfriends.

They were at peace for the time being.


End file.
